Butai Kougeki Style
Butai Kougeki Style (ダンスのストライキ, Dancing Strike Style) Is a sword style that was created by Saito so he could have a type of flow with his Versatile Stance. This style consists of 10 dances that he made by himself over a 30 level period. After the rigorous training for months and continuous trial and error, Saito was able to finish use this purely original technique masterfully. Since it is an original style, only Saito can use it, people may try to copy the Butai Kougeki, but they won't get what they wished for in the beginning. Skill Set :Attack Based *Butai Kougeki 3 - Sharp Rain (20-hit combo) - Saito unleashes a deadly barrage of sword slashes that are produced at high speed. The moves almost look like a dance as they attack the opponent with great speed and accuracy *Butai Kougeki 5 - Winged Fall (4-hit combo) - Saito vaults in the air and comes down, unleashing a 4-hit downward slash attack that gives a 5% crit increase each time it connects. * Butai Kougeki 2 - Straight Path (1-hit strike) - This skill is basically Armor Break from Split Blades except a good 4x stronger. If it pierces an opponents weapon, the durability of the weapon decreases by a quarter. It also can be used as an evasive move to dash past opponents upon delivering the fierce attack. :Defense Based *Butai Kougeki [ Dance 10 - Crossways] (20-hit block) - Saito can negate up to 20 strikes with a crossing slash to parry. Every hit that comes within his reach he blocks/parries with a cross slash. The Versatile Stance can also be used to counter wand come back with an attack or evasive style skill. *Butai Kougeki 4 - Pillar Defense (5-hit block) Saito brings his blades in a plus sign formation. he can now swiftly block a good 5 strikes while staying firm, using the Versatile Stance. He can use this skill to counter as well. *Butai Kougeki 6 - Heavy Ground (1-hit Block) This skill allows Saito to completely negate a 1 hit strike. No matter how powerful it is. :Evasion Based *1. Butai Kougeki 7 - Manuver (7-hit strike/evade) - Saito uses the 7 strikes to actually dance out of the user's combo, his blades not making any contact to the the opponents weapon at all. *2. Butai Kougeki 9 - Ape Toss (1-hit strike/evade) - As soon as the opponent hits any part of Saito's blades. He gets an evasion chance of 30% which gives him the ability to jump back wards and completely avoid the attack all together. *3. Butai Kougeki 8 - Spinning Gears (20-hit strike/evade) - This skill allows Saito to utilize the Versatile Stance. He then can evade any hits and strikes (unless they're unavoidable that is) 20 times. He can use the skill to counter and use any attack or defense skills. Counter Based *1. Butai Kougeki 1 - Dragon's Rage (33- hit combo/strike/block/evade) - This is Saito's highest ranking skill. It consists of a flurry of barraging strikes, downward, upward, and diagonal and sideways. These attacks can vary mid point and he can change the way the strikes affect the opponent. If the opponents drives an attack based ultimate skill? He can simply switch the attack based strikes to evasive, in which none of his blades or body come in contact with the attacks, or defensive in which he can negate up to 20 strikes before switching back to being evasive or using attacks Category:OSS Skill